Lily Potter: The Beginning of the End (Harry Potter Sequel)
by myraah
Summary: Hey Guys! I made a story on what I think happens after the Harry Potter Series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The year; 2019.

For Lily Potter, this year was much anticipated. Waited for since her oldest brother James Potter got to go to Hogwarts. Now, it was her turn.

The Potter Family headed into King's Cross towards platform 9 3/4. Lily ran ahead of her family to meet with her cousins Rose and Hugo. She gave each a hug, then turned running into her Aunt Hermione's arms. Of all of Lily's aunts, Hermione was her favorite. She was smart, pretty, and caring. Lily wanted to be just like her, studying and showing off her cousins and friends. She looked up to see her older cousin Rose walk over to Scorpius Malfoy and give him a hug.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," said a familiar voice. Lily turned to see her uncle standing right behind her. He sighed. "My Rosie, with _him_? Oh Lily, I hope you don't make a stupid mistake like her." Lily hugged her Uncle.

"For you, Uncle Ron, I will try not to," she smiled and walked away.

"Lily, Lily!" Lily turned to hear her mother calling her. She ran over to be engulfed in a large hug.

"Oh, Lily, my little baby!" Her mom hugged her tighter and tighter.

"Mom," muttered Lily, "you're embarrassing me." Her mother laughed and released her. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air. She squealed, and her father laughed, as he put her on his shoulders. Hugo whispered to her brothers James and Albus, and the three snickered.

"Not cool," Lily grumbled. She pushed herself off of her father's back, and stared at the entrance to the train platform. Before, she stared at it with jealousy, that her brothers got to go to school without her, but now she saw it in a new light. Now she finally got to show Hogwarts what she was made of. She gave her parents her final goodbyes and walked onto the train that she before could only dream of getting to be on.

* * *

Lily sat down in an empty seat. She was soon accompanied by her cousins and best friends, Hugo and Molly. The trio were all about to be first years, and they were equally thrilled.

"So, what house do you guys wanna be in? I don't know about my sister Rose, but _I _have my dad's genes. I'm gonna be in Gryffindor or I'm running away from Hogwarts for good." Hugo puffed his chest proudly. Molly and Lily giggled.

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor, but I think I could be okay in Ravenclaw," Lily said, looking out the window.

"Gah," Hugo said disgusted. "You sound like Mum."

"Well, whatever house I'm in has no effect on me. All I care about is whether or not I get chosen as Prefect like my father."

Lily giggled. "And Molly sounds like Uncle Percy."

"Well yeah, he's her father." Hugo sighed. "I don't know why I hang out with you two. It puts me to shame," Hugo said while yawning. Molly moved to sit by Lily as Hugo stretched out on his seat and began to snore.

"First Years, First Years, This way!" A tall man with a large beard appeared on the train. According to Lily's father, the man's name was Hagrid. Lily shoved her snoring cousin.

"Wha-oh," Hugo got up and followed his cousins out of the train car on their way to Hogwarts. The three looked at the school in awe. The grand building they had waited to be inside for years was now standing right before them. They excitedly followed the other first years inside. Once in, Lily was shoved into a wall. Her brother appeared before her.

"Hey! James, what was that for? Leave me alone," Lily said, pushing her brother away.

"Listen up, jeez Lily! I just came to warn you."

"Yeah? About what?" Lily folded her hands on her chest.

"Albus was Housed in Hufflepuff. Mum and Dad say they were happy for him, but I know it was all fake. They obviously were ashamed. I know I was."

"So?"

"So," James said a little annoyed, "you better not make the same mistake. You better be in Gryffindor with me- Or else."

Lily ignored him and went off again to join her cousin. She could hear her brother laughing at her. Typical James.

Now was the moment they all had been waiting for. Professor McGonagall silenced everyone with the soft clang of her spoon against her cup. She gave a few words to the audience, assuring them that if they stayed out of mischief they would not have anything to worry about. When saying this, she turned to look directly at James, who snickered in his seat. Lily looked up as the Sorting Hat was brought out. Her heart thumped in anxiety. Had James been serious? If she was not in Gryffindor, would her parents lose respect for her? She turned to look at James. He stared at her with a fierce sternness in his eyes.

"Potter, Lily," Professor McGonagall called out. Lily stepped forward. Now was the moment of truth. She closed her eyes and allowed for the hat to be placed on her head.

"Hmm…I see promise in you," The Sorting Hat murmured. "I think you have what it takes to be a Gryffindor!" Lily sighed in relief. Thank goodness.

"But, there is more. I can also see deep within you. You have more than bravery. You have a sharp wit that cannot be comparable to anything else. It would be a waste to place you in Gryffindor, better be RAVENCLAW!"

No, no, no! Ravenclaw? Lily stood up, and looked at James. He jumped up, glared at her, and turned away. Lily frowned and turned towards the Ravenclaw table. An arm rested on her shoulder, and with relief Lily recognized the owner as her cousin, Rose. Rose smiled.

"Good, my favorite Potter got into Ravenclaw with me," she said, hugging Lily and making a seat for her. Lily eased a smile and looked out for her cousins.

"Weasley, Hugo" Rose and Lily looked up and with little surprise saw their relative dance over to the Gryffindor Table. Right after him Molly was sent into Hufflepuff. Lily sighed as she followed the other Ravenclaws to her dormitory. Other than her older cousin, Lily felt entirely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for my lack in update this story! My laptop broke and I had to get it fixed. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Lily sat down in an empty seat. She was soon accompanied by her cousins and best friends, Hugo and Molly. The trio were all about to be first years, and they were equally thrilled.

"So, what house do you guys wanna be in? I don't know about my sister Rose, but _I _have my dad's genes. I'm gonna be in Gryffindor or I'm running away from Hogwarts for good." Hugo puffed his chest proudly. Molly and Lily giggled.

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor, but I think I could be okay in Ravenclaw," Lily said, looking out the window.

"Gah," Hugo said disgusted. "You sound like Mum."

"Well, whatever house I'm in has no effect on me. All I care about is whether or not I get chosen as Prefect like my father."

Lily giggled. "And Molly sounds like Uncle Percy."

"Well yeah, he's her father." Hugo sighed. "I don't know why I hang out with you two. It puts me to shame," Hugo said while yawning. Molly moved to sit by Lily as Hugo stretched out on his seat and began to snore.

"First Years, First Years, This way!" A tall man with a large beard appeared on the train. According to Lily's father, the man's name was Hagrid. Lily shoved her snoring cousin.

"Wha-oh," Hugo got up and followed his cousins out of the train car on their way to Hogwarts. The three looked at the school in awe. The grand building they had waited to be inside for years was now standing right before them. They excitedly followed the other first years inside. Once in, Lily was shoved into a wall. Her brother appeared before her.

"Hey! James, what was that for? Leave me alone," Lily said, pushing her brother away.

"Listen up, jeez Lily! I just came to warn you."

"Yeah? About what?" Lily folded her hands on her chest.

"Albus was Housed in Hufflepuff. Mum and Dad say they were happy for him, but I know it was all fake. They obviously were ashamed. I know I was."

"So?"

"So," James said a little annoyed, "you better not make the same mistake. You better be in Gryffindor with me- Or else."

Lily ignored him and went off again to join her cousin. She could hear her brother laughing at her. Typical James.

Now was the moment they all had been waiting for. Professor McGonagall silenced everyone with the soft clang of her spoon against her cup. She gave a few words to the audience, assuring them that if they stayed out of mischief they would not have anything to worry about. When saying this, she turned to look directly at James, who snickered in his seat. Lily looked up as the Sorting Hat was brought out. Her heart thumped in anxiety. Had James been serious? If she was not in Gryffindor, would her parents lose respect for her? She turned to look at James. He stared at her with a fierce sternness in his eyes.

"Potter, Lily," Professor McGonagall called out. Lily stepped forward. Now was the moment of truth. She closed her eyes and allowed for the hat to be placed on her head.

"Hmm…I see promise in you," The Sorting Hat murmured. "I think you have what it takes to be a Gryffindor!" Lily sighed in relief. Thank goodness.

"But, there is more. I can also see deep within you. You have more than bravery. You have a sharp wit that cannot be comparable to anything else. It would be a waste to place you in Gryffindor, better be RAVENCLAW!"

No, no, no! Ravenclaw? Lily stood up, and looked at James. He jumped up, glared at her, and turned away. Lily frowned and turned towards the Ravenclaw table. An arm rested on her shoulder, and with relief Lily recognized the owner as her cousin, Rose. Rose smiled.

"Good, my favorite Potter got into Ravenclaw with me," she said, hugging Lily and making a seat for her. Lily eased a smile and looked out for her cousins.

"Weasley, Hugo" Rose and Lily looked up and with little surprise saw their relative dance over to the Gryffindor Table. Right after him Molly was sent into Hufflepuff. Lily sighed as she followed the other Ravenclaws to her dormitory. Other than her older cousin, Lily felt entirely alone.

"Mind if I join you?" A short skinny girl with long black hair and bronze glasses walked over to Lily. Lily moved over to make room for this girl. She smiled.

"My name's Myriah. I don't really know anyone in this house, since my two sisters were housed in Slytherin and I wasn't," she said, twisting strands of hair between her fingers.

"Not that I'm complaining," she added. Lily smiled.

"My cousin is in Ravenclaw, but other than her, I don't know anyone either. Just like you, my two brothers were housed differently than me." Lily frowned. Myriah stuck out her hand.

"Well, now you know one more person- me. Myriah Lewis." Lily shook her hand.

"Lily Potter," she said, giving Myriah a response of shock.

"Wait- Potter? As in daughter of Harry Potter and sister of James Potter?" Lily nodded slowly.

"Oh my gosh! Can….can I meet your dad? I am such a fan! And my sister has a huge crush on your brother James," Myriah said, grinning widely. Lily laughed.

"First years, first years! You better be sleeping because I'm warning you now you do NOT want to fall asleep in class." A voice familiar to Lily entered the room.

"Roxanne! I didn't know you were in Ravenclaw too!" Lily hugged her cousin.

"Well, I try not to boast it. Fred says it's bad luck I made it into Ravenclaw, but I think he's just jealous," Roxanne replied, laughing. "Now look, Lily. Outside of school I am your cousin, but here I am a prefect and I am warning you to follow the rules or I will have to be the one to punish you. And I won't be lenient," She said, with a stern look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Lily laughed. "I'll go to sleep." Lily opened the sheets of her blanket and crawled in. Angelina walked off to check on the other girls. Lily closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"So, what's your first class?" Lily and Myriah stared at their class lists.

"Herbology with Professor Longbottom," Myriah responded.

"Same! You know, I actually know the professor!"

"Really? Is he nice?" Myriah looked at Lily with a gaze of wonder.

"Yeah, he's nice-" Lily said, before being pushed.

"Hey? What gives?" Lily looked up to see her brother, James, looking at her.

"You, I don't view you with any acceptability anymore," James seethed. "Ravenclaw? The house of nerds? Lily, I expected more from you. I did not expect my sister to become a geek. You will cower before me this year. Dread it." James walked off.

"Well, that could have ended worse!" Lily shrugged her shoulders, and walked off with Myriah.

"Is he normally like that?" Myriah gripped her books tightly.

"He is James Potter, the annoying troublemaker. He just tries to scare people to get a laugh out of it. Usually I ignore him, and that seems to work. You'll see, he will just try to prank people and get laughs out of it." Lily and Myriah kept walking around, trying to find the classroom. They were finally helped by Roxanne, who led them to the class just in time.

"Alright class! Welcome to Herbology!" Professor Longbottom looked around and smiled. "This year I decided to run things a bit differently. We are going to pair first years up with fifth years to help them with the work, as my first years last year had a lot of trouble. Now, I shall call your names, and you need to stand by your partner." Professor Longbottom produced a list from a flick of his wand. He began to pair the students.

"Potter, Lily and Potter, James," Professor Longbottom read. James smiled.

"Well, it looks like ruining your first year at Hogwarts will be a lot easier than I had planned," he said, chuckling. Lily glared back silently.

"Well, now I have read off all the names. Now we may begin with the class!"


End file.
